Why This, Why Me?
by mrs.greghouse1
Summary: House getting sick? More leg pain? Whats going on can they figure it out in time? rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__ this is my first fanfic and its probably not very good so yeah I want a lot of reviews im not sure where its going or what so yes reviews good and bad all welcome because I know im not a good writer I get good ideas but I just cant really put them on paper the way I want them. I have no real medical knowledge yet and this chapter is kind of just the beginning no real hook but I am good at them so please do not give up on the story just yet so yeah here it is thanks!_

**Why Me?**

"Tick, tick, tick," the clock was like murder to his already pounding head. "Tick, tick, tick," he couldn't get up to turn it up for fear that he would lose everything in his stomach. But he had to, he thought that he was going to be sick anyway. He planned it out get up and run to the bathroom. But wait one problem the leg. Oh well he would just have to go as fast as he could. He grabbed his cane and stood up quickly. Uh-oh bad idea room spinning leg giving out "Tud" he landed on the floor. When he managed to get up he started puking un controllably. After emptying his stomach and dry-heaving for what seemed like forever finally it was over. House sat there covered in sweat and vomit not knowing what to do, if he called in sick that would be saying that he was sick and then there would be so many questions from Wilson and Cuddy if he was sick or just at home watching porn or hung over and he just didn't want that, not today. Now he needed to get up he eventually made his was back on the bed. After several minutes of groaning in pain from his leg and stomach he thought of taking a couple vicodin but he didn't think that he could keep them down. So instead he decided to suffer very un-House like maybe he was sick he thought to himself. He leaned more heavily on his cane as he made his way over to his closet and threw on what ever he could find. He had to get to work who knew what time it was. This is very House like avoid work as much as he could and as soon as he has a real excuse to stay home he wants to go to work. Even though he knew it was irresponsible to ride the bike his car was in the shop and he couldn't ask Wilson for a ride because he didn't want to deal with anymore questions; so he rode it anyway. Ridding made him even dizzier so he went slow. He knew he would get yelled at from Cuddy for being late, but at least he'd be alive to get yelled at. He limped up to his office without getting caught some nurses noticed him looking off but didn't say a word; thankfully Cuddy and Wilson were nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N thank you to all that reviewed it helped me realize what I was doing wrong and I hope that this chapter is a little better I still want the reviews it helped a lot. This is more hook part of the story but I'll let you decide that thank you!!_

House plopped down in his chair, he propped his leg up on the stool and closed his eyes. His team had been watching through the glass walls from the other room but only Cameron noticed he was a little pale.

"Does he look sick to any of you?" she asked her peers.

"Probably a hangover" Foreman nastily suggested. Cameron just glared at him.

"Well what ever it is he will just avoid us and the problem so why bother." Chase said to break the silence and the evil looks between Cameron and Foreman. They all agreed so they dropped the subject. Right at that moment Cuddy came in to yell at House for being so late and to remind him he had clinic duty, but when she walked up she saw him lying there asleep. She then nudged him with her dean of medicine shoes and he awoke.

"Still tired how could you be you were two hours late getting in!" She was yelling at him but he just stared at her blinking in confusion trying to clear his vision. Cuddy then noticed the look on his face and that he was sweating also a little pale. " House are you ok? Are you the all mighty House sick?"

"No just tired! This is how I look when people wake me!" He yelled clearly annoyed to be joining reality again.

"Fine now get your ass downstairs your still owe me 4 clinic hours and I want them today." House just rolled his eyes and shifted to his side to go back to sleep. He heard the clicking of her heels as she left, but they stopped just before reaching the door. Cuddy turned and was about to ask him why he was so late but she decided not to. She turned and continued walking out the door and down the hallway. House just laid there he was debating where or not to take another vicodin. He decided that the pain was too much he had to. Slowly and carefully he took the lid off, but when he tried to shake one out in the palm of his hand, his hands started shaking and they all spilled on the floor.

"Damn it!" House yelled in frustration. His team who was still in the other room heard and looked up at their ill looking boss. Chase and Foreman just shook it off and went back to what they were doing. Cameron on the other hand was still concerned and went into House's office to see what was going on. She saw him struggling to pick the pills up.

"Need some help there?" she asked starting to pick up the spilled vicodin.

"No I'm fine" House grunted back not sure if it was rhetorical or not, but he sat back and let her pick them up. Cameron handed him the bottle with the pills and also one separate for him, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok? Are you sick?" She already knew the answer to this question but thought that she might as well give it a shot. House swallowed the pill.

"Fine you?" House asked sarcastically.

"Well…" she didn't get the chance to finish because House was standing up and gasping for breath. "Are you sure that you're ok House you don't look good?"

"Yes fine and now I'm leaving." House managed to get up and was limping out the door. Cameron just sat there stunned that he just left. She took notice that he was leaning more on his cane than he had been.

House had no intention in going to the clinic he was on his way to the bathroom. He was hoping that he would make it there in time. He knew he shouldn't have taken the pill. Finally he reached the bathroom he hoped that no one was in there but he didn't have time to check or wait. He got to the closest stall and dropped his cane on the floor next to him and started to vomit again. Once it stopped and he caught his breath he realized that he was being watched. Of course he thought to himself only I could pick the one time that he's in here. House turned around to face a frightened looking Wilson.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N its so funny I don't think that I am a very good writer but you would never know from all the wonderful reviews I've gotten! Again thank you and keep the reviews coming. Also I have no clue where I'm going with this story so if you have any ideas let me know! Thanks!_

All House could hear was the sound of his heart thumping in his chest. His breathing was heavy and rapid. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to talk or if he should wait for Wilson to say something.

"Bad sushi again?" Wilson asked as his hand automatically went to the back of his neck. Wilson looked taller than normal to House, but that could be due to the fact that he was still on the ground. He looked worried very unusual for him. House had been sick before and Wilson wasn't worried or he never showed it. House still didn't know what to say. Wilson apparently didn't either. House motioned with his hands for him to help him up. He quickly made his way to his friend. He held one of his arms and gently pulled him up on his feet. Wilson bent down and grabbed his cane a handed it to him.

"Thanks" House whispered.

"You ok?" Wilson finally asked.

"Yeah think so."

"But why…?" he wasn't sure how to ask him.

"It's nothing" he said and as fast as a cripple could go he left the bathroom. He didn't want to have to admit that he was sick to Wilson. He made it back to his office. The walk seemed so much shorter when he wasn't about to spew his guts all over the hallway. He walked in and sat back in his chair. He still had no intention of going down to the clinic. Just then Wilson walked in. He should have known better than to think that Wilson would just go away.

"House are you sick?" he asked as soon as he walked in. Apparently he had thought of what to say on the walk back.

"No why?" House was playing dumb but erased the sarcasm from his voice.

"House" now Wilson was getting annoyed. He made his way over to where House was sitting. He moved his left leg off the stool so that he could sit there. "What are your other symptoms?"

"I'm fine" House argued.

"I don't think that you are qualified to make that decision"

"I know being a diagnostion and all" House said even though he understood what Wilson was saying.

"Stop it you know that the doctor can't play both roles as the doctor and patient you have to give one up. Before you say anything I decided that you're going to be the patient, so other symptoms?"

" Fine, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, sensitivity to light and sound, increased leg pain…" When House said that one Wilson started paying closer attention thinking it might be more than just a simple flu diagnosis. "loss of appetite, headache. I'm thinking its just the flu I'll be fine. You?" Wilson really didn't know that's how it sounds except for the leg.

"How long since you had a vicodin?"

"Well I just took one that's what made me sick just now, but last night since I had one that stayed down. I was up the rest of the night puking."

"So it started last night"

"Yeah"

"and the pain is just because you haven't had any vicodin right?"

"No it started getting worse a few days ago can you get me something I cant hold down anything?"

"Fine but you get what and how much of it I give you."

"Anything" Wilson thought that he must be sick and in pain if he wasn't taking this chance to beg for stronger drugs. He got up went and pulled the blinds closed and the lights off. He exited and went down to get some meds for House. Cameron's head went up when she heard the noise Wilson was making. She saw him leave and walk down the hallway. She looked over to House's office but I was all closed up she couldn't see anything. She never saw him when he returned. He walked into his friends office. He gave him the shot. House never said a word. Wilson figured that he was almost asleep. He wanted to figure out what was wrong with him so he grabbed and empty folder off House's desk and went out into the hallway, and back in to the meeting room with his team.

"New case for you guys."

"Where's House is he ok?" Cameron asked Wilson she knew something was going on.

"He refused to take this case."

"Why?" now Foreman was interested.

"I don't know, why does House do half the stuff he does?" Now Wilson was getting annoyed. He changed some of the details of House's case so that he could tell the team and they wouldn't know that he was talking about House. "Thirty five year old male, a few years had a infarction in his left leg, comes in complaining of increased pain. Also he complains of nausea, vomiting, dizziness, sensitivity to light and sound, loss of appetite, headache I first thought that it was just the flu but the leg pain just didn't fit in, any ideas?"

"So this is why House didn't want the case the infarction reminded him of himself." Chase added

"That or we are talking about House" Cameron said to Wilson but she was the only one who thought this.

"No, it's not him so can we just get on with this ideas people."

"Fine some possibilities are just a really bad migraine or labyrinthitis" Cameron suggested.

"Yes they would explain the symptoms except for the leg pain." Foreman shot down both of her suggestions. "Maybe he does have the flu and just strained the muscle." Foreman suggested.

"Well if we're going with that theory than both Cameron and Foreman could be right. Chase any ideas?"

"What about a generalized anxiety disorder?" Chase just pulled the first thing off the top of his head because he was being put on the spot.

"That's the best that you could come up with? That would explain some of the symptoms but they are lasting for more than 20 minutes at a time, and an unconscious person doesn't have an anxiety attack. Well thanks I'll go run some tests and let you guys know."

"Why you're busy, and we're obviously not we can run them." Cameron was testing Wilson.

"No I can do it no appointments today." Wilson left and ran to a supply room and grabbed a couple needles and a few containers so that he could collect and test House's blood.

He returned entering House's office he looked asleep. Wilson walked over to wake him so that he could run some tests, but when he called his name he didn't respond odd he thought since House wasn't a very heavy sleeper. It also might be because he's sick so sleeping different. So then Wilson went over and grabbed his shoulder and started shaking him.

"House, House wake up!" Now he was getting worried he wasn't moving. He quickly checked his vitals and realized that he wasn't breathing. "We need some help in here he yelled."

_Ok so this is where im ending this chapter sorry it took me so long to update I'm really busy!!! So let me know what you think of it keep the wonderful reviews coming PM's welcome too!_


End file.
